pan's sister
by princess26966
Summary: when 10 years old Samantha was abandon by her brother peter. now at 16 she been having dreams (more like visions) about her brother and this place called storybrooke she set's out to find her brother and finds love too?
1. the life of pans sister

**A/N note pan is not related to rumple.**

**_It's been year's since i saw peter i've been living in new York but i been looking for him... ever since he left me at ten with my mother. after my mother got depressed i had to fend for myself she used to sometimes beat me and blame me for him leaving later they found out my mother was abuseing me and i was put in a orphanage but at 16 i left. i've been having dreams about a place called neverland and i see my brother but not like he used to be... i saw him murder and rip hearts out. it's the same nightmare i've been having for years. but it can't be right. the sweet boy who used to tell me story and kiss me goodnight could not be a monster ripping hearts out and grinning... but i could'nt shake the feeling that something's not right. i saw other things in my dreams.. this place called storybrooke i figured i could find out about my brother and what happen to him in the six years he was gone and maybe i could have a happy ending like my brother used to talk about in fairy tales...hopefully._**

**_A/N i know it's a suckie intro but it get's better but i won't continue unless i get at least a review saying i should go on. please r&r bye 3 _**


	2. the arrival to storybrooke

i stood in front of the sign to enter storybrooke do i really want to do this. of course this is the only way to know so i enter i don't know where to go and explore i guess i never really think this through. when suddenly i crash into someone. "IM SO SORRY"! and i look up to see a boy who look's about 11 "that's okay" and i pick up a fairytale book. "my brother used to read me fairytales" and i weakly smile. "hey are you from around here?" i think that maybe he could help me find my brother! "no but maybe you know my brother his name is peter. "wait peter pan'? "um i guess thats what i used to call him" he look suddenly surprised. "i did'nt know pan had a sister! "well do you know where he is? "sadly no" but i might know someone! my mother!" he said excitedly "but i have to ask tomorrow it's getting late he check's his watch im supposed to see my mother 20 mins ago!" he said "here's a map of storybrooke maybe you can find a hotel to stay at". "thanks" but when im walking away i realize "wait!" i call out "whats your name?" he replies "henry" whats yours? samantha! i replied and soon runs to met his mother.

later

i soon find a hotel and rent a room when i walk to here people gave me wired looks i guess they have'nt had a vistor in a long time.

next morning

i go the next morning as i walk around the corner only to overhear some news "we have to go to neverland to find pan before he kills henry" my mind is racing my brother? my new friend? what are they talking about? "we must go now and go on the ship now!" what am i surpossed to so i think and realize "i must sneak on to the ship.

A/N HEY SO I KNOW THIS IS CRAP BUT DRAMA AND LOVE WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NEXT TWO CHAPTER NOPE NEXT CHAPTER...I WAS THINKING MAYBE WE CAN JUST SKIP TO WHERE HENRY IS CAPTIVE BY PAN AND SHE METS HER BROTHER AND STUFF...OKAY BYE!


	3. arrival to neverland

**sam p.o.v**

i saw as everyone crowded around the ship i slip into the crowd. no one notice me.i slip onto the ship and headed down below deck i brong food and water and i hope this trip does'nt last long.

**hook's p.o.v**

**on**ce everyone was on deck we were ready to ship.

**day later**

**sam p.o.v**

i woke up to creeking noise i went up and peek to find no one i get off the ship and see people walking away so i go the other way so they won't find me.

**another day later (sorry)**

**sam p.o.v**

i look to find a camp and i see...wait henry! i wanted to run then i remember he was taken i go farther and what i see surprise's me peter?


	4. welcome to the family!

**sam p.o.v**

oh my gosh peter!. peter turn around to find samantha she hug peter with all her force she was excited to see her brother of course. But pan was mostly surprised to see his sister. All of the lost boys were confused to see pan hug someone espically a girl. but as soon as he explain about her half of them were surprise to know pan had a sister the other were excited to have a mother like figure around. And that day she was welcome to the family with open arms. **felix p.o.v?** felix would always remember the first time he saw samantha the pretty girl with her blonde hair loose. she might be the very first lost girl. It was a surprise to see such a lovely face in a crowd of sullen boys, who watched him with hot eyes. She barely noticed him that first day until he introduce her to the lost boys , her eyes were on Felix who was returning to Pan's camp, as his were on hers. But felix knew the moment pan sat next to her and would'nt let anyone near her, and even more later when he watch her as she slept, she was not to be messed with.

**that was beautiful theres already some love action! i can't wait for the next chapter! will pan let felix date samantha or will pan be the protective brother will samantha even love him back? oh my gosh so excited!**

**Also thanks to sirensoundwave for inspireing me to write longer chapter's and add more details and stuff i usally don't plan it out i just write whatever! but i need to write more and the more i speed up the story i can add more detail and make it longer so now i can make it long well i'll update december 26 or if i feel like it i'll do it dec 25 well...HAPPY HOLIDAY! FROM PRINCESS26966!**


	5. Felix and Samantha what?

**pan's p.o.v!**

Felix! "yes master" "you shall take Samantha to hunt she need's to know to live on the island and your the only one i trust." "okay master" "Samantha"! he called out you have to go learn hunting "why? she ask "because we need to hunt for food and its better then sitting around all day now go with Felix"

**the woods (ooooo)**

Samantha walked with Felix akwardly she had like him ever since her first day on neverland and she been there for a week then she realized she LOVED him then she bumped into him and fell

The two were left staring at each other, "I love you," she said softly, she stepped  
closer to him. "I love you," she told him louder, grabbing his shirt in her small fists.  
He stared in her green eyes, seeing the love. that she did love him. This was the part where  
he was supposed to say it back, where he wrapped his arms around her and swore he'd love her forever like he knew she would. But he didn't.  
She waited, she waited many long quiet minutes to which he barely even blinked. "Why can't you say it?" Everything he needed to know was heard in her broken voice. And he realized she hadn't known he didn't want her to leave, He didn't even know if she knew he loved her, that he just couldn't say it – she used to, but she didn't look like she knew anymore. And then he was faced with that he'd never once told her how much he cared about her.  
And yet he still couldn't say anything, and so defeated she unclenched her hands and let him go - the last bits of her shattered heart crumbling until there was nothing left. She was stilled by his hands on her wrists, holding onto her. He couldn't let her go, he wouldn't get her back if he did. Her eyes drowned in tears as he pulled her closer, her chin quiver as she shook her head. She knew what would happen, he'd kiss her and she'd let him do anything he wanted – let him make her want them too. It wouldn't matter whether he loved her or not, she loved him too much. As she knew he would do, he kissed her – though his gentleness surprised her. And despite herself she just about completely melted in his arms He did love her. Even when he was angry, even though he could never say it – he loved her.

**A/N them feels! okay so..they kissed but will pan find out will he approve oh my gosh i can't wait im dead! anyways bye!**

**peter : wait whats happening!**

**me: nothing...**


	6. shh! it's a secret

**IN THE WOODS**

They laid quietly together on the forest floor, their clothes forgotten around them as they breathed in the cool air of dawn. She could just barely hear the faint thump of his heart below her ear, his hand warm against her skin as he ran it along her back.(i think you know what happen ;) "They've big, you know," he said slyly as he watched her do the clasps to whatever she was covering her breasts with. She looked at him wonderingly until she understood, and she laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm very aware," she told him, looking up when he stepped to her. He felt the smooth fabric of it beneath his hands. "What is this?" he asked, liking it better when it was off though in all fairness he liked her wearing nothing.

"It's a bra," she answered, forgetting how different Storybrook was from Neverland. "You have to go," she told him softly, seeing on his face he wanted to take it off her. And he did. Though he also knew she was right, and he forced himself to step back and pull on his clothes before they were left with leaving. It wasn't long before he made it back to their camp, seeing Pan sitting away from the others waiting for them."why did you take so long!"did you run into anyone! pan said pissed before felix could answer sam did "he was teaching me abpout dangerous plants and places on the island"! pan face soften "okay were gonna have dinner soon" and pan walked away.

felix and sam looked into each others eyes and sam lightly kiss felix on the lips then felix deepen the kiss but- "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!

**A/N HOLY CRAP JUST WHEN THEY GOT TOGETER! NOW PAN SAW AND THEY LOVE EACH POTHER IM DEADDD! OKAY WELL MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOODBYE! LOL HUNGER GAMES REFENCE.**


	7. please peter!

**pan's p.o.v (yes we need one of those!)**

**WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! i walked into my sister kissing! Felix. he was loyal to me but instead he goes behind my back kissing and doing god know's what with my sister! i pulled my sister away from that baboon. (haha sorry had to laugh) "peter please i can explain" my sister said "there's nothing to explain" i said then the next thing surprised me. **

**SAM P.O.V**

i fell to the ground and cry. im not like my brother and could breakdown easily and felix confort me "peter i love him" i yelled "and he loves me too" i looked up to see peter heartbroken face "okay" he said and walk away i turn to felix and saw him smiling "thats a yes" i said as i begin to smile me and felix got up and he kissed me not a hard but soft and gentle kiss cause i knew everything was gonna be perfect.

**A/N or so she think *evil laughing* i mean this is neverland it can't be perfect so anyway thanks to geomar0825 for i guess avertiseing my story? and she'll send some reader's because her story neverland is amazing and you should check it out well bye!**


	8. pan's approval

Samantha was certain she had her brother's approval. I mean why wouldn't she? Felix may be his right-hand man, but that doesn't mean he gets to keep him all to himself.  
She had never felt so strongly about another person. She longed to be near to him and for him to be near to her. She was in love with him.  
She didn't know it was possible for her to be in love, let alone fall in love at first sight, but she had. She just wished it would have been with someone that wasn't her brother's accomplice.  
She loved her brother, but she also knew he had done awful things. She was somewhat terrified of the brother he had become.  
For starters, they were now the same age. Peter was supposed to be five years older than her.  
Peter had always been one to adventure and find ways to make life interesting. She adored him, but she now also feared him.  
His lust for adventure had become one for power. He wondered if any of the Lost Boys really wanted to be with him. She wondered if he forced them to stay.  
" Hey," a voice boomed from behind her.  
She quickly spun around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Felix trotting towards her.  
" Hey," she chirped back.  
He sat down next to her and that's when she saw it. He had a huge scar that ran from his forehead to his mouth.  
" Felix… what happened, " she questioned loudly.  
Felix looked down at the ground and sighed.  
" Well that's why I came. Pan gave me this scar, and told me if I am ever caught alone with you again he'll kill me."  
Samantha shook her head in disbelief. Felix rose from the ground.  
" I really do like you Samantha, but it's best if I stay away for both of our own goods," Felix whispered and with that he marched away.  
Samantha sat frozen for a few moments, but then her blood began to boil. She got up and started to march towards the campsite. There was no way she was going to allow her brother to ruin her love life

**A/N thanks to geomar0825 writing this chapter for me! please review,fav and follow...DO IT FOR SAM!**


	9. The aftermath

**sam p.o.v**

my blood was boiling. i can't beleave my own brother would betray me. is he trying to ruin my life.i walked to the camp to see peter talking to the lost boys i did'nt wait a minute to grab him slam him into tree. I stared into his eyes. looking like i could murder i realized. he's my brother. he took care of me. he loved me.i let go and ran crying into my hands.

**pans p.o.v**

i saw samantha look at me as she was about to hurt me then her gaze soften. she soon ran crying as if she did something i told. i look at him as he was sharping he notice everything that happen. i grab him and took him to a privite place. he betrayed me. and he must be punish.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

**SAM P.O.V**

i ran to a random place. i look up to see mermaid logoon. i love mermaids. maybe i could make friends. i sat on a rock and watched as i saw a tail an came four mermaids. i friendly smile and said "hi" they looked at me with disgust. the one with the red tail said"ew what will pan want with her" i was hurted then the one with the blue tail said"and her hair is probley dyed unlike my beautiful natrual blond hair. the mermaids were started to get on my i could'nt hold back what i wanted to say"WHY ARE YOU BEING A BUNCH OF BITCHES"! i yelled but then the one with the green tail and blue hair (google kalel cullen) said im kalel and i think you have beautiful hair but she was cut off when the mermaid with the red tailpush her and then her and the blue tail mermaid grab my feet and pulled me down to the water and then i blacked out.

**A/N CLIFF HANGER I LOVE THEM SO JUST REMEMBER KALEL CAUSE SHE'S GONNA BE IN THE STORY ALOT AND THAST'S ALL MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOU FAVOR GOODBYE!**


	10. Saving Samantha part:1

**PAN'S P.O.V**  
Just as i was about to punish felix i heard a girls scream ._samantha. _as soon as i heard i ran to where it was _mermaid laggon._ felix followed behind me.

**KALEL P.O.V**  
i tried to introduce myself but maria pushed me and her and juliet grab thew girl by her feet and drown her but not before she scream..what am i surpposed to do? there hurting an innocent girl and then anger came..maria! juliet let go of her now! but then maria smirked "or what?" she said. i was already pissed she's been gone long.. she could be dead and pan could be upset it's not everyday a girls here. she must be here for a reason..but then i snap back to reality or i'll called king triton! i yelled they suddenly looked scared so they let go. and then they dive back to the ocean..i swam down to find the i drag her to the sand to find _peter pan_.

**A/N CRAZYYYYY! YES SO KALEL IS GONNA BE IN THE STORY! YAY GOOD MERMAID! AND IT'S NOT JUST FELIX AND SAMANTHA IN LOVE *WINK WINK*ANYWAY I DID'NT WANT TO WRITE A LARGE CHAPTER SINCE I GOT SCHOOL TOMARROW SO I MADE IT A TWO PARTER ANYWAYS BYE! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	11. Saving Samantha part:2

**PAN'S P.O.V**

i run to the beach to find samantha not moving felix behind me is paralyzed "well don't be stupid give her CPR!" i yell and felix snaps out of it and starts but nothing pushes down her heart and still nothing. then i notice a beautiful girl with blue hair put her hand over her hand. i was scared for a i notice she trying to save starts glowing and then samantha wakes up.

**samantha p.o.v**

i woke up to spiting water and to find kalel,peter and felix then the memories come back. before i could do anything my brother cut me off."felix take samantha to camp"then felix toke me and left kalel and peter.

**KALEL P.O.V**

_i look to find peter pan looking at me with his beautiful eyes. he then takes my hand and takes me to a tree."thanks you for saving my sister" he says "i did'nt want her to get hurt so i try'd" he half smile and next thing i knew he lean'd in_

**_A/N OH MY GOSH! *STARS CRYING* HOW BEAUTIFULLLLLL! SEE NOW THERES TWO LOVE BIRDS BTW WEN MERMAIDS GO ON LAND THEY HAVE LEGS SO YEAH MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOU FAVOR GOODBYE!_**


	12. jealous

kalel p.o.v

our lips lightly touch until from behind pulled my hair i was drag to the hard stood behind me was _tinkerbelle. _she was pissed i looked back to see peter gone. i see tinkerbelle and she soon starts talking."don't you dare touch peter he's mine!"and soon she slapped me me.i was humble but that was enough! "listen here you crazy ugly fairy"! i paused to make sure she was listening"you need to back away before i let my inner mermaid out!"and hissed. she slowly back away"i'll be back to get rightfully what mine!" and flew away.i slowly turn around to find _peter._

_peter p.o.v_

as i was about to kiss kalel im pulled away by magic and soon hear yelling. _tinkerbelle_. she could get very jealous a times i wait till the screaming over to find kalel. as soon as i see her i hug her and deeply kissed when we broke apart i looked into her eye's "im forever yours".

**A/N** _beautiful, crazy i know! little love with drama crazy tinkerbelle! im mental anyway i might put anthony in here *hint hint* youtube lovers! anyway may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_


	13. after the incident

Pan's

after that little incident.i took kalel to the camp to find samantha and felix already sleeping togeter.i happily half smile if i can be togeter with kalel they can be together plus she has more protection. i look to see kalel smile at me.i took her back to my tree house and fell asleep.

samantha p.o.v

i get back to camp with felix after the mermaids i was terrified.i always think'd they were i remember that peter was with kalel.i look up to find felix staring at me."you think peter the girl at the beach"? i ask felix "no,she was the one saved you pan just might reward her".i nodded soon we both laid down and fell asleep.

Next day

pan's p.o.v

i woke up to find kalel next to look cute sleeping.i go outside to find the shadow carrie a boy and drop him to the ground i did my normal greeting. he said his name was anthony.i told him to go to camp to felix.i set off to find tinkerbelle.

anthony p.o.v

i finally see peter pan! all these days i been waiting.i go to find some guy named felix but i really don't care. i want to have fun but im soon starstruck when i see a beautiful girl with blue hair.


End file.
